New Beginnings
by Aleese333
Summary: A bunch of different universes all shoved into one story at different times, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Chapter one

It was the first holiday for the year, term one had finished and two weeks of freedom were Alex's and five hundred other kids' grasps. It was 4pm on Friday afternoon and school had officially ended, a definite cause for celebration which meant throwing a school-has-ended-and-it's-great-and-all-and-we-need-to-acknowledge-that party. Alex dragged herself to her school bag and shoved her hand into the small opening without looking, because paying attention would make her seem less lazy than she truly was. Alex reached further into the bag until her iPad's smooth exterior met her fingers.

She took the iPad out and stumbled to her room. She was greeted by a messy room with technology, plushies and items of clothing strewn over the floor leading up to a stripy rainbow bed which was also half covered with soft toys and books.

Alex lifted her feet off the ground leaving her ugly, balck school shoes to remind her where the floor was. She hastily opened her iPad case, which coincidentally was also black and ugly, and turned it on. The screen came alive and politely asked for her passcode (how nice of it to use its manners). Her passcode was really easy and anyone trying to get into her iPad would get it on their second or third try, 2222 isn't very creative is it?

Alex hopped onto iMessage and make a conversation with all of the people she wanted to come to her party. Herfingers flewover the keys without her putting any thought into their positions. Her eyes were pointed in the direction of the keys but her mind was somewhere else entirely, thoughts of chips, games, laughter and music jingled around in her head, distracting her from what she was typing. When she looked down at what she'd typed she saw _Helloooooooo classmates! I can't wait to start the holidays and what better way to kick it off then to throw a fantastic parrrrrrrr-taaaaayyyy! This party, in true Alex fashion, will be a sleepover so come around at five with all of your gear for the night and the next day._

_Thx guys, Alex._

The thoughts of all the things we would do at the party overwhelmed her and shehad to tell herself, _Alex, you have done this before so just take it one thing at a time, hysterical laughter and giddy squeaks are for _after _the guests arrive. Now go and make. Some. Chips._

She was about to sprint to kitchen and search the fridge for all the junk food it could possibly offer her, instead she looked at her feet and noticed she was wearing bland white socks with a matching uniform. No, the uniform wasn't white, but it's disgusting and by disgusting I mean bland.

Alex picked up her school shoes (not to be seen by anyone until school starts again in two weeks) and walked over to hercloset. She slid away the door on the left revealing a cream coloured drawer with clothes peeking out of the top of the second drawer down. Her most frequently worn shorts.

She grabbed a shirt form the rack and hastily pulled open the drawer. Inside is a rainbow of denim and fabric shorts; stripy ones, dotty ones, green ones, blue ones, any colour or pattern that you could think of, are there, in my drawer. She got changed then sprinted to the kitchen, filled with new energy. She threw open the pantry doors and snatched up all the chip packets, chocolate bars and candy boxes that her arms could hold and dumped them on the kitchen bench. She knelt down to close the lowest drawer but cursed as her knee hit the ground, right on top of a shard of bone.

She straightened her leg and assessed the damage: not serious, just a tiny cut the length of her pinky finger. She picked up the bone and put it into the garbage bin underneath the sink, shuddering as she dropped it into the trash can, wondering how anyone (her dog) can possibly _eat _that.

She looked around for a minute until she spotted a dusty book sitting on the kitchen bench behind her: her party planner. She opened the book and it fell on a page with a long checklist. Food? Check. Guests? Check. Entertainment…oh well, I'll think of something at the time. Hmmm… that's funny. There were red markings scrawled all over the page where the rest of the checklist was. 'Hmmph!' she said, angry that someone had touched her book. She spent a few seconds staring at the page, trying to think of who might have written this, when she realised that it was actual writing. She read it, her eyes widening more and more with every word.

_Dear Alex, I hope you've enjoyed your time here in this world. However, as we previously discussed, you were only allowed to stay for thirteen years and you've already been here too long. As punishment for greedily ignoring your time limit, we will be pulling you from this world and placing you in another with a different memory._

_Sincerely, your splitsona._

Alex had a few seconds to think, _Wait! What! How? When? Wha-? _A blinding white light engulfed the room, filling Alex's ears with a piercing ringing. She felt her body go limp and hit the floor. Everything went black.

**If you have any ideas, any at all, on what game universes she should be put into, please tell me, I'm stumped...well...almost.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A whole new world

Alex's head was spinning. She sat up and looked around. She was in a pale room on a spongy bed. Around the room were posters and drawings of various cartoon body parts. After a while the door clicked open and a woman walked in, a stethoscope and thermometer in hand. "Now, now, Rachel, what are you in for today? Roller skating accident? Science project malfunction? No wait, let me guess, balcony bungee jumping?"

_Who's Rachel? Wait, does she mean me? _Alex tried to say something but all that came out was, "How did- when did- what was-" Alex's words were cut off as who she presumed was a nurse shoved a thermometer in her mouth. "No fever," she said, and yanked it out. Alex rubbed her head, now even more confused than before. "Just so I'm sure, why am I here again?" The nurse ignored her question and started lifting Alex's arms up and down. Alex frowned and tried again, raising her voice a little. "Miss, do you know why I'm here?" The nurse started muttering under her breath for a moment but then concluded that Alex was okay. "Well Rachel dear, it seems you're all good to go. I'm sure it won't be too long before I see you again." The nurse's tone made it obvious that Alex, or rather, 'Rachel', needed to leave without a chat.

"Listen Tom, I know we're short on staff and any deal of help is welcomed, but there's just something not right about the new guy." Tom sighed. "I know you're concerned about the animatronics, and I _do_ respect that but honestly John, he will be _fine." _

John sighed and walked over to the staff phone. He punched in a few digits and heard the scratchy voice of their new employee. "What do you want?"

"It's time for your shift, Nathan." Nathan grunted."I'm not stupid,you don't have to remind me, I'll be there." John still had his suspicions about the guy but decided that worrying over it wouldn't do anything. "Well...just don't be late," John hung up the phone.

After four kids had dragged Alex out of the nurse's room she had discovered a little more about the 'Rachel' that everyone thought she was. Rachel was in this group of five kids who called themselves 'The Daredevils' and tried as hard as they could to find the most daring and extreme things to do and do them. However, The Daredevils had a tendency to get injured...a lot, hence the strange behaviour of the school nurse.

The girl walking beside Alex (Daniella), wearing mainly black with the occasional burst of neon colours, was talking about the group's next big stunt. "Like I said, the pizzeria will be closed and empty so that's the perfect time to strike." A boy with a red beanie on his head, a white singlet, blue ripped jeans and red converse added onto what Daniella had said. "We're going to film backstage and see what _really_ happens after everyone clears out."

Alex frowned. They all looked so eager to do something so...boring. Daniella saw the look on Alex's face and gave the boy with the red beanie a rough punch on the arm.

"Now look at what you've done, Lachlan! You've made her think it's _boring_." Lachlan looked down at his feet. Daniella turned to the boy on her left and looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and reached into his backpack, pulling out some dusty old newspapers with red circles drawn on them. Daniella passed them to Alex and then began chatting with the boy who handed them to her.

Alex began reading through the papers and soon discovered that they were all articles on murders and disappearances thought to have something to do with Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria...she had heard that name before but couldn't think of where. Come to think of it...she couldn't remember anything but her true name.

While pondering this thought she suddenly became aware of the kids having conversations around her. She knew eavesdropping was bad but she couldn't help herself, even in this form. She stared at a random spot on the page and tuned in her ears.

"I know, I know Daniella, but don't you think we can just give her a hint?"

"No way! You know that this accident could have very well been the one to finally make her lose her marbles!"

"Hello? Does anyone care that she suggested this just yesterday?"

"That's what we've been saying!"

"Haven't you forgotten what the nurse said? She had forgotten why she was there!"

"But she's improving - we know she is! In fact, I bet if we asked her-"

"Shh shhhhh! She's looking!"

Alex closed the paper to make it look like she had just read it. She didn't understand what her friends meant. She had known them since she was young. Besides, she didn't need to read the whole paper to remember why she suggested to go there to the group. "Alright guys, like I said when I suggested it, we need one person to be the supply-person, you know, the one carrying all of the stuff." She pointed to the boy who had given her the papers from his backpack. He was wearing a green shirt, yellow checkered knee-length shorts with matching suspenders, white socks, brown sandals and glasses.

She looked at him in confusion, wondering why she couldn't remember his name...but then something inside of her clicked. The wall holding back an ocean of memories finally collapsed, sending forth a tidal wave of moments all flicking through her head at once.

Alex gasped and placed a hand to her forehead, trying to stifle her oncoming migraine. She looked back at the boy she knew so well (Tim) and tried to make sense of her strange memory loss. Her friends exchanged worried looks but then Daniella said hurriedly, "Well, I'd better be getting home now to get changed and so on, so I'll just catch you guys later. Bye!" She sprinted off down the road and jogged through the front gate of a cream house.

Lachlan slapped his fore head. "That's right. I left my tennis racket at your house, Tim. Why don't we go get it?"

"But you don't have a-" Tim was cut off when Lachlan grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the house three away from Daniella's. One girl remained, walking beside Alex and staring at her phone. She had on a purple shirt with a unicorn on the front, light blue shorts, blue laced, knee-high boots and an abundance of wrist bands. She she looked up from her screen and turned to Alex, her blonde hair fluttering in the wind. She spoke in a strange accent. "Oh, everybody's left again. They _really_ must stop doing that. And just because you're recovering from minor amnesia." She clicked her tongue in disapproval and wandered over to one of the houses between Daniella's and Tim's.

Alex assumed that the remaining middle house was hers and jogged over. She walked through the gate and with reluctancy, up to the door. She turned the knob and opened it. The next few minutes were the most confusing of her life.


End file.
